


happy halloween

by ilovejackieandhyde (orphan_account)



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Kink, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilovejackieandhyde
Summary: Jackie and Hyde share their first halloween together as a new couple, but Jackie doesn't know what to do make it fun.Sorry I'm not really good at summaries. Basically their first halloween with mild angst, heavy smut, and some S&M.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	happy halloween

Jackie sat at the kitchen table with Donna, talking about what they should do for Halloween.

“I wanna do something fun, but my fun is not Steven’s fun.” Jackie sighed, she wanted to spend time with her fairly new boyfriend, but she didn’t know how.

“What does he typically do on halloween?" Jackie asked

“Uh, well typically he just sits in the basement all day.” Donna answered her. It was sweet to see Jackie and Hyde always trying to please each other. Just a week ago, Hyde had asked Donna for an idea for a gift because she had apparently got in a fight with her parents and didn’t know what to do.

“Ugh. I was afraid you were going to say that.” Jackie mumbled. Why was being with Steven so hard? When she was with Michael, all she had to do was force him to go to stupid halloween parties and go apple picking. But with Steven, she had this weird desire to treat him less like a dog and more like a person. It was exhausting.

“Does he like haunted houses?” Jackie asked, Jackie loved haunted houses. Jackie loved the idea of Steven protecting her from the scary things within the haunted house even more.

“Yeah sure. Steven Hyde lives for a good haunted house.” Donna replied sarcastically. 

“Ugh. Well you’re no fun.” Jackie responded to Donna’s comment with her own taste of bitchiness.

“I’ll just take him to watch a movie I guess.” Jackie suggested to herself, when suddenly she got an idea.

“WAIT! What’s Steven’s opinion on sexy halloween costumes?” Jackie asked, ecstatic for the right answer.

“Uh, to clarify, are we talking about you in a sexy halloween costume?” Donna asked seriously, this is Jackie, it’s a 50/50 chance she was referring to him in a hot costume.

“Of course Donna,” Jackie responded with an eye roll

“Oh well then, yeah. But haven’t you guys not had sex yet?” Donna asked, confused, obviously Jackie knew what Hyde’s intentions would be if he saw her in a skimpy halloween costume, why was she acting so oblivious?

“What? Who told you that?” Jackie asked confused

“Well, no one. But you and Hyde don’t talk about it, no matter how many times Kelso pesters you.” Donna responded. Is Jackie saying she has had sex with Hyde? Why wouldn’t she tell her? She tells her everything. She decides to talk non-stop about how much of a bitch Julie is, but this never crossed her mind to talk about?

“Steven doesn’t talk about our sex life?” Jackie asked with a gleeful smile on her face. The only reason she didn’t talk about her sex life with Steven was because she didn’t want to invade his privacy. Did he feel the same way about her? Or worse, did he talk about it, because she wasn’t good? All guys talk about sex, it’s locker room talk, if he doesn’t talk about sex, then that means she’s not that good. Is that why Michael had cheated? Is Steven going to get bored and cheat as well? This is a whole new problem. Seeing Jackie’s hopeful smile turn into a gradual concerned stare, she decided to intervene.

“Jackie, whatcha thinking about?” Donna asked playfully

“Nothing, look I just. Do you think he doesn’t talk about it because he doesn’t think it’s really good?” Jackie asked, obviously scared. It was at this moment that Donna realized how similar Jackie and Hyde really were. They both had a fear of people leaving them, because they have both been abandoned. Wow, how did this never cross her mind.

“Jackie, I promise you Hyde thinks, no, Hyde knows you’re good.” Donna responded reassuringly, rubbing a hand over her arm to relax her. “Hyde has never talked about his sex life, no matter the girl, because he’s used to one-night-stands. And the fact that you’ve had sex and he hasn’t left shows that you are really, really good in bed, and that he cares about you and doesn’t want to hurt you. I only asked because I assumed you’d talk about it, because well, it’s you.”

“Really?” Jackie asked hopefully. 

“Yes, really.” Donna answered her.

“Okay, I need to get a costume.” Jackie replied. “WAIT! I have the perfect idea!” 

Jackie ran out of the kitchen and down to the basement with Donna following her confused.   
Jackie ran into her boyfriend’s room and immediately attacked his dresser. Thankfully the only person in the basement was Eric. Donna caught up to her and started demanding for answers.

“Jackie, what are you doing?” Donna asked, slightly out of breath.

Jackie was still rummaging around his dresser, until he found the perfect shirt. It was old, and definitely didn’t fit him anymore, which would fit perfectly on Jackie. It was black and it said Led Zeppelin across the front, and on the back, was all the songs in their latest album from 1976. 

“I’m going to dress up as Steven’s fantasy.” Jackie responded. 

Now all she needed was the pants, shoes, jacket, makeup, and hair.   
Jackie raced home to get ready which took nearly two hours. By the time she finished, the sun was starting to go down. Hyde had been wondering where she was all day, he hadn’t seen her even once. He began to worry if she was mad at him, or worse, she was hurt. All his worries ceased when he saw Jackie walk through the basement door, dressed nothing like Jackie to say the least.

“Jackie. What are you doing?” Hyde asked, referring to her costume. She was smoking hot. Her jeans hugged her perfectly in all the right places, she had stolen his shirt, which he was surprisingly fine with. Her hair was put into a messy ponytail, and she had little to no makeup except for mascara and red lipstick. She had really hot boots on, that Hyde could imagine what she’d look like completely naked in them. And she was wearing his jean jacket that he lost, he must have left it at her house. She just looked like she smelt good, like smoke, wood, vanilla, and strawberries all at the same time, and it was making Hyde hot. 

Jackie responded by walking over to him sitting in his chair, and forcefully pulling him up. She took the sunglasses off his face and placed them onto hers. Not helping at all to hide his growing erection. Jackie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the basement. Once they were outside and in the driveway, freezing his erection away, Hyde began to snap back to reality.

“What are we doing?” Hyde asked, feeling much more comfortable inside.

“We are going to the drive-in. And we are going to watch a scary movie while I hold you tightly, scared of what’s being displayed on the screen, and you are going to hold me and watch the entire movie, and keep it in your pants. And maybe if you’re good, you’ll get a treat after.” Jackie stared at him lustfully, wanting to torture him. She knew the obvious effect she had on him, and it was amazing to see him comply with this.

Once at the drive-in, Hyde felt uncomfortable with the abundance of other couples going at it in their car, while Jackie looked completely satisfied resting her head on his shoulder watching the movie. The only thing Hyde could do was wait for the movie to be over, which was hard since it wasn’t even half way over. And of course, Jackie picked a scary one, she knew she’d be jumping on him, and every time she did, he felt like he couldn’t take it any longer. This was immense torture. 

There wasn’t a single time when Jackie looked like she wanted it, maybe girls really don’t want it as bad as men do. Or maybe they’re just good at hiding it. Without his sunglasses, he was useless. He forced to either watching the stupid movie, or watch his stupendously hot girlfriend lick the butter from the popcorn off her fingers.

The second the credits started rolling, Hyde put the car in drive, not wanting to waste any more time. 

“Why are you in such a rush?” Jackie teased him

Hyde only glared at her, and she smiled back sweetly in response. 

The drive was just as tortuous as the movie, of course she picked a drive-in that was thirty minutes away plus traffic. 

“You know I’ve been thinking. I think I finally wanna do that thing you’ve always wanted me to do.” Jackie looked up at him with innocent eyes

“What thing?” Hyde asked curiously, but keeping his eyes on the road, only slightly glaring at Jackie. 

“You know that thing that you’ve done to me before. But I’m going to do it for you, because you did such a good job at the movie.” Jackie ended with a pout as he groaned. Her hands went to his hair and she rubbed his scalp as she whispered in his ear, I’m going to make you cum into my mouth. And then, I’m going to ride you so hard that your eyes roll so far back into your head. And then, maybe I’ll even get the whipped cream, and eat it off of every single part of your body.” Jackie ended and then sat back down, resting her head on his shoulder. Hyde only continued driving faster, in urgency to get her home. 

When they entered the basement, Hyde was extremely displeased with the amount of people there. Everyone was in their usual spots, and all Hyde wanted to do was throw them out, literally.

“Uh, uhm, could you guys leave? I uhm, need to talk to Jackie, and it’s serious.” Hyde lied. He was so obviously anxious, and Jackie’s relaxed figure was making him want to scream. Everyone just seemed to ignore Hyde’s request leaving Hyde useless and Jackie well armed. 

Jackie walked over to Fez who was eating candy, “Fez, could I please have a lollipop?” Jackie asked innocently. Fez only reluctantly gave her the lollipop when she whispered something in his ear. Jackie unwrapped it and walked back over to Hyde who was staring at her maliciously.   
She began sucking at it, and Hyde just stared at her, mouth agape, with begging eyes. 

“Jackie, why are you dressed like that?” Kelso asked

“Oh, to make Steven hot.” Jackie responded calmly, Hyde’s eyes opened wide and glared at her. Kelso looked annoyingly sad and stormed out of the basement rambling about going to the Hub. 

“Are you guys gonna leave or not?” Jackie asked. God her aloofness is making him want to take her right here on the couch.

“Nah, we figured we’d just hang out and watch some movies.” Eric responded, clearly understanding what Jackie was doing. He did anything for a good burn

“Wow, that’s no problem, don’t you and Donna maybe wanna head over to your room?” Hyde questioned, irking to get them out of here. 

“Hmmm…” Eric pretended to question it and then responded with, “Nah.”

“Okay fine.” Hyde responded with anger in his voice. The only way he was going to win this is if he made Jackie as hot as she was making him. Hyde stormed off into his room and ordered Jackie to stay there. A few minutes later Hyde came out, wearing a tight, grey turtleneck, tucked into some dress pants, with freshly applied cologne. He came out and sat up in his chair and pulled Jackie down onto his lap, who has been staring at Hyde’s chest the entire time since he walked out. 

“Why are you wearing that?” Jackie inquired in a low husky voice. 

“Well, I figured you dressed up so nicely for me, I might as well return the favor.” Hyde responded looking up at her.  
Hyde reached over for a magazine and opened it up. When he got to the page he’d been looking for, he decided to speak. 

“Hey Jackie,” Hyde grabbed her attention by showing her the wedding ring catalog, while mesmerizing the look on her face. “I’ve been looking for the ring you want, you know the princess cut, and I don’t think I’d be able to afford it, even if I start saving up now, if we want to get married on the same day you graduate, and obviously we have to do that.” Hyde looked up at her. Jakie, Eric, Donna, and Fez all stared at him in complete shock. 

Jackie knew exactly what he was doing, and she’d be damned if this was how he was going to play.

“That’s okay Steven, we don’t need to worry about weddings right now. Let’s worry about just having fun while we still can.” Jackie responded with a fake smile, making Hyde look at her lustfully. “You know, I can’t wait for it to get warmer, so we can go skinny dipping.” Jackie said, noticing the obvious erection forming in her boyfriend’s pants.

“That’s nice and all Jackie, but don’t you think we need to develop a plan about our future? I mean it’s approaching very quickly, and with the ring you want, we wouldn’t be able to afford the wedding you want as well, and we definitely wouldn’t be able to afford a house and, god forbid we decide to raise some kids. We need a plan Jackie, and I think I should start looking for a better corporate job to better provide for you.” Hyde said with a fake smile. Again, Jackie, Donna, Eric, and Fez looked completely terrified. 

“No Steven, if you work for corporate you’re just buying into the fake ‘American Dream’ the government wants you to do, so that way they can control you and you will never be happy, because nobody is happy in a capitalist society.” Jackie responded with fake passion that made Hyde want to kiss her so badly.   
“Oh you and your crazy conspiracy theories.” Hyde responded fake laughing, real hating himself.

“Okay, wow. Donna, we can go now.” Eric responded to Hyde's comment, and pulled Donna out of the basement. 

Once the door closed Jackie turned to Hyde and kissed him hard and passionately on his mouth. Once they broke away Hyde turned to her and joked, “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Got it.” Jackie responded, choosing not to argue. They both were completely ignoring Fez, or maybe they just didn’t notice. Probably that. But Fez definitely wasn’t complaining. 

Jackie dragged Hyde to his bedroom and immediately slammed the door recklessly, leaving Fez locked out. He ran up to the door, and put his ear up to the door, trying to listen. 

On the other side of the door, Jackie was on top of Hyde and was kissing him, her sunglasses were long gone by this point. Her hand was at the bottom of his shirt, and she untucked it and pulled it up over his head. She then began to place small kisses at the base of his neck. She travelled down to his collarbone and down the valley of his chest. Her hands playfully tickled his stomach and he instinctively squirmed.

“Someone’s ticklish, now aren’t they?” Jackie teased. She loved seeing this side of Hyde. Hyde only looked up at her with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was so cute when he was happy. 

Jackie kissed him again hard on his mouth before going to the door. Confused Hyde turned on his side, 

“Where are you going?” He asked, slightly concerned she was leaving. She gave him a look that said don’t worry and opened the door. Outside the door she found Fez clearly spying on them and looking clearly nervous.

“Fez, could you go get us some whipped cream? Thanks.” Jackie said and slammed the door in his face. 

She came back to Steven who was looking at her extremely lustfully, now laying on his back again. 

“Whatcha getting the whipped cream for?” He asked playfully as she sat directly on his lap, feeling his erection poking up. 

“You’ll see,” she responded with a wink and continued kissing him. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and a moan escaped his lips and the heavy sensation, then she broke away, gasping for air. Her hands traveled to his belt, and he took his shoes off as she wrestled with his belt buckle. Once the belt was finally off, Hyde felt an enormous rush of blood rush to his dick. Jackie unbuttoned his pants and slid them down slowly and torturously. Jackie was playing with the waistband on his underwear when there was a knock at the door. 

Jackie got up off the bed, leaving an unsatisfied Hyde waiting for what seemed like years. He could still feel his heartbeat in his shaft. When Jackie returned with a can of whipped cream he slammed his head on his pillow preparing for the best minutes of his life. She straddled his thighs and slid her hands up his chest. His hands went to her sides and he picked her up and placed her directly on his lap. 

“What do you want, baby?” Jackie asked, willing to give him whatever he needed. 

“I want, I want you to handle me. Like I'm your toy.” Hyde responded. He was always the one on top, so to see Jackie on top and taking complete control made him hot.

“Whatever you want.” Jackie replied with a coy smirk on her face. Her hands travelled up his chest and she grabbed his arms above his head and got up and grabbed a tie from his dresser, when she returned she tied his wrists together above his head. She was really going to do anything she wanted to him and he was on board. 

She placed kisses all down his body until she reached his groin for the third time. Just to tease him, she grabbed the whipped cream and poured some whipped cream on his abdomen right above his underwear line. She licked it dangerously slow off his body. She licked it into his belly button and ate it out. Hyde couldn’t but scream her name. She was happily torturing him and he loved but hated it. He looked down at her, his eyes begging, and she just looked up at him innocently. She came up and kissed him on the mouth. 

“Don’t worry sweetie,” she said, while tucking an invisible hair behind his ear, “just relax. enjoy the ride.” She said with a slight smirk and returned to his underwear. 

“God, Jackie. Please hurry.” He begged. He could feel him about to cum and was barely doing anything. 

She licked the elastic waistband and grabbed onto it with her teeth, slowly pulling them down. He raised his hips slightly to help her pull them down. When his underwear was pulled off his body, she wadded it up into a ball and playfully threw them by the door. Jackie gazed heavily at his erection and prepared herself. 

“Jackie,” Hyde started, but Jackie silenced him by putting a finger against his lips. God they taste good. “Shhh. I wanna do this for you.” She responded, already knowing what he was going to say. He nodded in response and she kissed him in reassurance. 

She made it back down to his crotch and began placing small kisses on his member. Hyde immediately groaned in response. She continued kissing him until she reached the tip. She took him in and let a moan escape from her. He tasted weird, like a salty metal of some sort, but it tasted good, and suddenly she craved more. Her nails sunk into his chest, leaving painful scratches that allowed for Hyde to scream her name. 

Jackie began sucking him off and felt him in the back of her throat, and surprisingly she didn’t choke. Hyde knew he was about to cum into her mouth, he had to make her stop. 

“Jackie, I’m about to-” He was cut off by the sweet release he made into her mouth. She just looked up at him, smiled and swallowed. Damn she was so badass. All he wanted to do was to hold her. When she pulled off she returned to his face and placed a small kiss on his nose. 

“Hi.” She said sweetly. 

“Hi.” He responded. “Jackie, you’re so amazing.”

“I know.” She replied playfully. She leaned in to kiss him and she let her hands cup his face. 

When she pulled back, she sat firmly on his lap, and let her hair down. She took her shirt off and threw it with his underwear. She stood up right in front of him and took off her jeans over her boots. She ripped off her underwear and prepared Hyde for a show. She sat on his abdomen and kissed him firmly on his lips, feeling a moan escape his lips. 

“Jackie, please. Let me touch you.” Hyde pleaded. 

“Now what fun would that be?” Jackie teased him, forcing a groan escape from him. 

“Just relax, baby. I’m here to take good care of you.” Jackie responded. 

She sat back onto his groin and let him feel her over him. She decided to give him a lap dance last minute, just to please him a little bit. She let her hips grind up against his shaft and enjoyed the way her on his lap was making him groan. 

“You like that baby?” Jackie teased

“Jackie please” Hyde continued to beg

“Please what?” Jackie said making herself eye level with him

“Untie me. I wanna touch you, please.” Hyde answered her. 

“Okay.” Jackie responded and untied him from his offending chains. 

The second he was free, his hands wrapped around her sides. She giggled at how excited he was.   
“Jackie, you are so hot.” Hyde said, still in disbelief that she was with him. 

“I know.” Jackie responded

Jackie took him into her and rode him until he was practically screaming. Hearing hyde orgasm for the second time inside of her made her orgasm for the first. When she was with Steven she felt like she was walking on air, especially when they were high. It’s always at the climax where Jackie screams his name out for what feels like days. The break of sweet release is so good, and she just wants to be like this forever with him. 

When they finished, Jackie laid on his chest and Hyde ran his fingers through her hair, massaging the thick tangles. The blanket was covering them, but not well. Hyde had an arm wrapped around Jackie’s waist, never wanting to let go. Jackie’s hands were wrapped around his neck, perfectly content to stay like this forever. Knowing he was still awake, she decided to break the silence. 

“Steven, am I like, good at like, you know…” Jackie asked, hoping he’d understand.

“What? Jackie you’re amazing. Could you not tell from me practically yelling your name? Do I need to be louder, because trust me, I can be louder.” Hyde joked with her seriously. Jackie was easily the best sex he ever had. Especially considering her lack of experience, she was basically a porn star in bed, and she was with him, forever, hopefully. 

“Thanks, I just was expecting you to get bored and leave at some point.” Jackie responded, not noticing Hyde’s concerned look.

“Jackie, I could never get bored of you. And just so you know, you and I have the same insecurity. So, let’s just promise each other to not get bored and leave.” Hyde offered, purposefully ignoring the fact that she probably gave him a blowjob to make him want her. He didn’t want to make her feel bad about it, and he didn’t want things to become awkward like that. However, he didn’t want her to think she had to do things like that to make him stay. 

“And just so you know, you don’t have to do or say anything to make me stay with you. I’m with you for you.” He reassured her without being obvious. A look of relief flowed over face and she leaned down to kiss him. 

“Thank you Steven,” she said into the kiss, “and, I promise.” Jackie said sticking her pinky out as a way to prove her loyalty

“I promise too.” Hyde responded and hooked his pinky with hers and smiled at her into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I know it's kinda long!  
> I want you to know I'm not abandoning my Chicago story, I just thought of this cute one-shot idea perfect for halloween and had to write it.  
> Thanks guys!
> 
> btw VOTE


End file.
